Technicolor
by Blonde-Weasley1
Summary: Luna's alone.  She's  waiting for him to return home. For Jenna McCoy's Almost Alice Challenge


Luna let the grass weave in-between her toes. Her feet were wet from the dew that was sitting on the blades of grass. She stood watching the sunset. She didn't seem to notice the breeze blowing her hair in her face. Luna held a black book close to her chest. She held onto it as if she let go of it, it would disappear or get lost. As she stood there mindlessly staring into the sunset her mind wandered to him. It had been a while since she had last seen him. Luna wondered if she would ever see him again. The past months had been so hard for her. Constantly waiting for an answer or sign of some kind, but no such thing came. So she waited more.

When it got to dark for her to see clearly, the blonde girl turned and walked to the cottage she had been living in. As she approached the door, she looked at the rose bush standing next to the door. While most of the roses had bloomed yet, there was one that stood out from all the others. It's blood-red color stood out brightly compared to the others. Luna never touched that rose for fear of ruining its beauty. She slowly opened the door, but quickly went in side. She went into her bedroom and set the book down on her bedside table. Luna got into bed and curled up under the blanket. She traced the flowers on her blanket until she fell asleep.

For the first time in months her dreams were in color. She stood there in the midst of al the swirling colors. It started as a rainbow of colors, but as they mixed and mingled new colors came around. She felt her mouth slowly drift into a smile as she watched the colors as if they were a show. She soon began to dance with them. Then the colors began to take the form of a man. He held out his hand for her. She gladly accepted it, and the two began to dance. As they danced the man became a more recognizable person. The smile on Luna's face grew more and more as the dance went on. His hair went from yellow to blue to that familiar red. His clothes began to form into the ones she had last seen her in. The smile that made her heart leap began to come clearer. The two stopped dancing and Luna looked into his blue eyes.

"I miss you." She hoped for an answer but nothing came. The colors suddenly began to swirl too much. They began mixing and becoming a murky brown. He then began to disappear. She held on to his hand but it didn't stop him for disappearing. Luna stood there in the murky brown holding onto a hand that wasn't there anymore. She quickly opened her eyes and took deep breaths. She then realized that she was holding someone's hand. Luna propped herself up on her free elbow and saw he was sitting next to her bed holding her hand. A tiny squeak came out of her mouth as a huge smile appeared on her face. He was fast asleep, but that didn't matter. Luna laid back down and closed her eyes with the smile still on her face.

When she awoke the next morning, her hand wasn't holding onto his anymore. The smile was instantly wiped from her face. She began to get out of bed when she noticed the smell of food. Someone was cooking breakfast. She almost jumped out of her bed and ran to the bedroom door. She peeked out the door and saw he was standing cooking breakfast. Luna tiptoed over to him and slipped her arms around his waist.

"Good morning Luna."

"You have no idea how much I missed you." She let go of him so he could turn around to face her.

"I missed you too. I don't think I could have spent another day without you. I had to come back." Her leaned down to kiss her. Luna wrapped her arms around his neck as he held her. When they pulled away Luna was sure the smile on her face would never go away. She knew he was here to stay.

"I love you, George."

**For ****Jenna McCoy's Almost Alice Challenge. I actually struggled with this because the lyrics to the song I had to use for my prompt are a bit different. It's based off of Owl City's **_**The Technicolor Phase.**_** Good song, but it's hard to write about. Well, enjoy!**


End file.
